Cut my hair - Editado
by Scion Salpicon
Summary: Hay un momento de la vida en donde todos decidimos cortarnos el cabello. Siendo una chica, esto va a otro nivel.


La corriente de viento menguaba su blanquecina cabellera con una naturalidad envidiable incluso por los mismísimos dioses, en lo que caminaba a paso tranquilo hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento.

No lograba entender por qué, pero ese lugar parecía ser el preferido para _ese_ tipo de situaciones, las cuales ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces iban desde que el año escolar comenzó.

Pero, ahí estaba una vez más, con una ligera sonrisa para poder aplacar el nerviosismo que siempre le carcomía. _Era un truco que **él** le había enseñado_.

Otra vez, mantuvo sus labios sellados hasta que el joven frente a ella hubo terminado su discurso.

Curiosamente, siempre era distinto.

Algunos resaltando su belleza; otros, mencionando su característica personalidad carismática. Casos especiales, mencionando _su sonrisa_ , nunca faltaban.

Aunque, si había algo que no cambiaba, sin importar de qué clase de joven estaba delante, era la respuesta que ella daba.

Inclinando su cabeza junto a su torso en unos perfectos cuarenta y cinco grados, con sus manos reposadas en el regazo de su falda y su ondulante cabellera oscilando según el ritmo que marcaba la brisa, las palabras que salían de sus rosados labios hacían justicia a su sentir.

 _«Muchas gracias por tus sentimientos, pero no puedo aceptarlos»_

El por qué, era una de las incógnitas más grandes en toda UA.

Desde que Eri había ingresado el año anterior a la institución, su popularidad se había disparado no sólo por ser reconocida como _la protegida de Deku y –el que alguna vez fue conocido como– LeMillion,_ sino también por sus propios medios.

Estando constantemente rodeada de personas tan _brillantes_ como Izuku y Mirio, resultaba inconcebible que no se le pegara un tanto el entusiasmo junto al optimismo, sin olvidar la radiante sonrisa que solían mostrar los dos mayores. Debido a esto, la joven era conocida como el legado de _los soles_ , ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesitase sin pestañear.

Sumado a esto sus magníficas calificaciones al aprender de primera mano la mayoría de los contenidos, Eri era prácticamente la estudiante perfecta que cualquier establecimiento educativo desearía tener entre sus filas.

Y si bien, ser parte de su círculo social no era para nada difícil –siendo Izuku quien le pegara la manía de hacer amigos apenas patear una piedrecilla–, se había demostrado ya, que ser parte de su vida amorosa, era una _misión imposible_.

Ni los reconocidos como más guapos o populares de UA lo habían logrado, y eso era decir mucho, tomando en cuenta que ya iba en su segundo año.

Muchas veces le habían preguntado directamente a Eri el por qué de su rechazo, inclusive sus amigas, aquellas que se alojaban en el mismo pasillo de dormitorios que ella, pero siempre cambiaba el tema, no existía una respuesta concreta…

O al menos eso les hacía creer.

La realidad era otra, y si bien, ninguno lograba descifrarlo aún, sólo hacía falta prestar atención a su itinerario de los _fines de semana._

Como ese mismo.

No importaba qué día decidiesen declarársele a Eri, aquel suceso quedaba olvidado apenas era Sábado, día que, por excelencia, todos los estudiantes tenían libre. Y mientras algunos salían, ya sea a sus hogares, al centro comercial con amigos o a otra parte, ella siempre rehuía a ocupar dicho día.

 _Ya era una tradición pasarlo con **ellos**. _

Animada despedía a sus amistades deseándoles lo mejor, mostrando esa radiante sonrisa que nadie podía resistir. Y _nadie_ le daba importancia a esa _fragancia de fresas_ que ocupaba sólo en esas ocasiones.

¿Por qué siempre se arreglaba? La respuesta era simple, y a decir verdad, ya se habían acostumbrado a ello.

Cada Sábado, Izuku Midoriya y Mirio Togata, dos de los más grandes estudiantes que han existido en la historia de UA, iban a visitar a la pequeña Eri, llevándola cada vez a un nuevo lugar, _sin falta_.

Y aunque eso pudiese parecer razón suficiente para cualquiera, el verdadero causante del comportamiento de Eri era otro. Un caprichoso sentimiento, llamado _amor_.

En un inicio sólo había visto a ambos jóvenes con sincera fraternidad, casi como si fueran los hermanos que, en realidad, nunca pudo tener. Eso, sumado a que eran y _siempre_ serían sus héroes, causó que se apegara _demasiado_ a ambos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y sus sentimientos mutaban.

Ya no era la pequeña niña a la que salvaron de las garras de Chisaki, si no una adolescente en formación, con preocupaciones oscilantes entre una adulta y lo que realmente era.

No fue fácil para ella darse cuenta, de hecho, tardó bastante en darle nombre a esa taquicardia que le atacaba cada vez que lo veía, o a ese rubor que acudía a sus mejillas cada vez que le dedicaba una muestra de afecto, por más pura que fuera.

De hecho, lo observaba mucho, quizá demasiado, pero era exactamente por la admiración que tuvo en una primera instancia, a raíz de ver cómo seguía adelante aún sin poder recuperar su _Quirk_.

Porque a pesar de ser un _quirkless_ , seguía siendo su _héroe_.

Eso era lo que Eri pensaba, sintiendo que traicionaba la confianza del rubio cada que se emocionaba por verlo, o por tener una sonrisa dedicada a ella.

Aunque existen cosas que por más evidentes que sean, y aun habiendo pasado por tanto dolor en su vida, incluso alguien como ella se negaba rotundamente a ver.

 _«Después de todo, no sé amar»_

Se negaba a verlo, pero ese día, el destino fue a restregárselo en la cara.

.

Bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, la joven albina apuraba su paso con una enorme sonrisa. Por los susurros en el camino, pudo saber que el primero en llegar a buscarla había sido su _amor_ _imposible_. Y aunque era raro que él y el pecoso llegasen por separado, no era como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, por tanto, Eri _ignoró_ las señales que le dejaban los comentarios de los demás.

De esperarse era, que apenas llegada a la recepción de los dormitorios, quedara descompuesta al ver a _esa_ persona detrás del sonriente rubio.

Anonadada, pasó saliva.

— ¡Eri! —Saludó efusivamente Mirio, ocasionando que la aludida se estremeciera con ligereza en su puesto. — ¿Qué tal has estado? ¡Por fin es sábado!

Y, a pesar de que el rubio se le acercara con los brazos abiertos, esperando un animado abrazo de su parte, la jovencita no hizo ademán de querer acortar la distancia.

—… —Permaneciendo en silencio por cortos segundos, creyó hasta estar sudando frío. — ¿Y _Deku_? —Preguntó entonces, sin querer hacer contacto visual por el joven de cabellera oscura, quien se veía más que incómodo con toda la situación.

— ¿Ah? —Girando su rostro hacia atrás, volvió automáticamente a su posición inicial, señalando con su pulgar a su _acompañante_. —Midoriya dijo que había una emergencia en la compañía y no podría acompañarnos hoy, ¡Por eso invité a Tamaki!

Para él, _no había_ fallas en su lógica.

Para Eri, su estómago se retorcía con sólo escuchar el nombre del joven.

—Yo… —Murmuró, desviando la mirada, a la vez que abrazaba con sus propios brazos su estómago. El vestido que llevaba se había vuelto _innecesario_ , la colonia _descompuesta_ y sus rizos en una coleta de medio lado, _inadecuados_. — _Estoy un poco enferma ahora…_

 _«_ _Cut, cut, hair_ _»_

Mirio estuvo a nada de protestar, recomendando ir al hospital o algo por el estilo, pero Tamaki no titubeó en tomarle del brazo, llamando su atención, y de paso, la de Eri.

—Quizás… —Se cohibió al tener la atención, bajando la cabeza con tal de que su cabello restringiera su alcance visual. —Quizás sería mejor dejarla descansar…

— ¡Pero!

—Escucha, si le obligamos a salir ahora… —Sus miradas se encontraron, desviándose la rojiza. Tamaki se preguntó si había hecho algo _mal_. —Puede empeorar. —Murmuró. —Es mejor sólo dejarla descansar ahora, y… _Divertirse el doble_ el próximo fin de semana…

Fue un poco difícil poder convencer al rubio y, realmente no hubiese cedido de no notar cómo pequeños temblores comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de _su_ pequeña _favorita_.

Prometiendo que iría donde _Recovery Girl_ si es que no mejoraba su estado, Eri subió las mismas escaleras que hace unos segundos había bajado con entusiasmo, pero de manera sombría y casi sin gracia.

Ninguna persona se cruzó en su camino, la mayoría ya había abandonado los dormitorios, o se mantenían en sus respectivas habitaciones, así como ella se iba a _encerrar_.

Pero ni esas cuatro paredes lograban refugiarla de la inminente verdad, sentida como la bofetada de la _vida_.

La ventana, dando directamente a la salida de esa sección de UA, mantenía las cortinas ondeando, invitando de una manera tentadora a inclinarse sobre ella. Y, aunque Eri no lo hubiese hecho, era muy poco probable que no viera _eso._

Caminando a un paso pausado, el más alto haciendo extravagantes movimientos, su acompañante observándolo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

El iris rojizo de su mirada se encogió, abriendo de sobremanera los ojos cuando pudo apreciar cómo Mirio, _su amor imposible_ , entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de Tamaki, _su rival no declarado, _causando el rubor de el más reservado entre ambos.

 _«Ladies»_

Antes de que pudiera percatarse, sus lagrimales se habían activado, bañando sus cristalinos ojos de un líquido con salada degustación.

A pesar de saber que, en definitiva, _no quería ver eso_ , le resultaba imposible alejarse de la ventana, como si su cuerpo _quisiera_ obligarle a comprenderlo, a grabarse en su retina la imagen de ambos jóvenes, doblando por la esquina con una _peligrosa_ proximidad en sus rostros.

No era _ingenua_.

Sabía que eso había sido un _beso_.

 _Siempre lo supo_.

 _«_ _Cut_ _my_ _hair_ _»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los últimos mechones de un singular cabello albino caían al suelo, liberando con ello las expectativas que su portadora cargó por mucho tiempo. _Liberándola_.

Justo a tiempo, un gentil toque a su puerta, notificó la llegada de aquellos a quien esperaba.

Eri salió corriendo, ocasionando que su nueva, corta melena, se menguara de un lado a otro, dando saltitos por el golpe de cada peldaño bajado.

Preparando su más radiante sonrisa, llegó a la planta baja.

 _Dicen que las más hermosas sonrisas son las que vienen después de haber llorado noches enteras._

.

— ¿Cómo me veo?


End file.
